Smashville
Smashville is a stage in the Wii video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This stage is based off of ''Animal Crossing: Wild World'', and this stage was later re-used in the Wii U version of ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' and ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''. It is based in the Animal Crossing series and, while seemingly simple in appearance, has a lot of entertainment in the background. At the beginning of the fight, only a few villagers will stop and watch, though eventually the whole town will come. Store owners wishing to get an extra buck will set up shop, and every Saturday at 8:00 PM, K.K. Slider will come and play one of his songs. Like the series, the stage's time of day will be determined by the Wii's internal clock. For example, if it's in the afternoon, then it'll be bright outside, though come midnight it'll be much darker. The time of day may also determine which characters will come out to watch the fight, and which ones won't. Visitors A multitude of the villagers and special characters from both of the relesaed games will appear in the background while you fight. It's unknown what, if any role they play, though it's suspected that they're just there for show. Special Characters Special characters include the visitors that come to your town and the major characters that own shops, run the town and so fourth. So far, special characters that have been seen include Tom Nook (shop owner), Gracie (clothes specialist), Tortimer (town mayor), Rover (just a roving cat), Redd (a greedy fox), Brewster (coffee shop owner who'll also set up shop), Saharra (wallpaper and carpet specialist), Dr. Shrunk (Doctor who'll teach your characters new emotions), Celeste (Observatory owner), Phyllis (works at the Townhall), and Pete (Mailman). K.K. Slider As aforementioned, the singing dog K.K. Slider will come out and play a song in the background. Two spotlights will shine down on him, and all of the visitors will watch his live concert. It's unknown how many songs he'll play during this time, though Go K.K. Rider! has been confirmed (also note that this particular song was actually in the series, and wasn't composed strictly for Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Music * Go K.K. Rider! * Title (Animal Crossing) * 2:00 a.m. * Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store * The Roost * K.K. Cruisin'* * K.K. Western* * K.K. Gumbo* * Rockin' K.K.* * DJ K.K.* * K.K. Condor* Origin Smashville is actually the town that your character lives in in the Animal Crossing video games. It first appeared in the Nintendo 64 video game Animal Forest (the first Animal Crossing game and game only released in Japan), then Animal Crossing on the GameCube, and finally Animal Crossing: Wild World on the Nintendo DS. This stage seems to best represent the DS title, with the most similarities tracing back to that particular video game. Just like the Animal Crossing video games, this stage uses the console's internal clock to determine what time of day it is. If, in the real world, it's noon, then it'll visibly be noon in the stage as well. Plus, on Saturday nights, you'll see the lovable K.K. Slider play a tune for all of the fighters to listen to. The most fantastic part of this stage is the background, and not the actual stage—You'll see multiple characters from the game there (more on them later) and the entire village from Animal Crossing. Every once and awhile you'll spot a present hanging from a balloon pass by, as well as Pete the mailman and Gulliver the space traveler (well, actually, he just traveled in his UFO in Wild World, while in the GameCube game he washed up on the beach). To accommodate the specters in the background or just to get a few bells (the game's currency), Redd will set up shop and Brewster will sell coffee to the game's villagers. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl stages Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate stages